


The Suitcase — Чемодан

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Будь вопрос о том, откуда чемодан, Ньют, не колеблясь, рассказал бы. Но вот о том, что в нём…





	The Suitcase — Чемодан

**Author's Note:**

> Фф писалось на конкурс «Что в чемодане?» на fanfics.me 
> 
> Все перечисленные существа так или иначе мелькали в фильме (и чемодане Ньюта), что и послужило отправной точкой этому мини. 
> 
> Рунеспуры появляются в одной из удалённых сцен «Фантастические твари и где их искать». Возможно, они ещё появятся.
> 
> Гервайз Олливандер — отец Гаррика Олливандера.

Если бы у Ньюта спросили, кто он и чем он занимается, ответил бы без промедления. А вот если бы кто-нибудь... когда-нибудь…

Он никогда особенно об этом не задумывался, но однажды — когда он в очередной раз пересекал границу — маленький мальчик ткнул в чемодан пальцем и задал неожиданный вопрос: «А что в нём?» В первые секунды Ньют растерялся, затем улыбнулся и шёпотом признался, что в нём скрыта тайна. И ведь даже не соврал. 

Да уж. Спроси его малыш, откуда чемодан, Ньют, не колеблясь, ответил бы. Но вот о том, что в нём… 

У чемодана была своя, неповторимая история, но рассказывать её ребёнку, которому на вид было не больше пяти, Ньют не решился и, отшутившись, поспешил ретироваться как можно скорее.

Со временем вопрос стал звучать всё чаще, и Ньют, поглядывая на свой потрёпанный, совершенно неброский чемодан, никак не мог взять в толк, почему всех так интересует его содержимое. Понимание озарило его позже. Однажды, ещё до того, как у него появился чемодан, он оказался в одной из книжных лавок Комло, недалеко от заповедника, где изучал Венгерского хвосторога.

Владел лавкой Янош, очень похожий на Гервайза Олливандера, который когда-то продавал ему палочку. Впервые встретив этого загадочного старика, Ньют чуть было не назвал его знакомым именем. 

Янош любовно гладил каждый томик, с благоговением смотря, как на полках то появляются, то исчезают книги. И когда в его руки попадала мятая и изношенная, он приговаривал, что эту книгу любили и не раз перечитывали, загибая страницы и ставя пометки, что у таких книг всегда есть своя, неповторимая история. У Ньюта таких книг не было, но он мечтал написать одну; ту, которой бы зачитывались и брали в руки снова и снова.

Ньют прибыл в Венгрию поздней осенью восемнадцатого, почти сразу после окончания войны, и ноги сами занесли его на базар на главной площади... 

Именно там он впервые увидел чемодан, затерявшийся под грудой тряпья, и понял, что у этой вещи есть своя история. Припомнив слова Яноша, он тут же захотел заполучить чемодан себе, несмотря на недоумённый взгляд продавца, который, кажется, не понимал подобного интереса. На самой обшивке уже виднелись царапины, а один уголок был слегка потёрт. Внутри чемодан тоже не был нов, внутренняя обшивка выцвела, но Ньют только радовался: это значило, что он прошёл немалый путь.

Перекинувшись парой фраз с продавцом, который представился как Бернат, он узнал, что чемодан пересёк Европу и побывал во многих странах, от Франции до Чехословакии, один раз его даже занесло в Норвегию, но вот до главной мечты Берната — Африки — тот так и не добрался, остановившись на границе Португалии. И большую часть царапин, по словам Берната, получил как раз в этой поездке. 

После долгих уговоров — шестьдесят восемь астро-венгерских крон стали весомым аргументом в споре, хотя хотелось верить, что Берната подкупили его рассказы о путешествиях, — которые завершились успехом, Ньют наконец бережно взял чемодан в руки, как драгоценную ношу.

Когда сделка состоялась, Бернат предложил выпить чаю у него дома, и Ньют, подивившись гостеприимству, согласился — вот так, за разговорами, и узнав о его прошлом.

Бернат поделился, что поездки ему дались нелегко, чего стоило только пересечь Германскую Империю! Но Пруссия ему понравилась, он даже подумывал там остаться, но Аннушка — его жена — заболела, и им пришлось вернуться. 

Но он ни о чём не жалел, а уж когда Аннушка забеременела, и вовсе забыл о путешествиях и принялся воспитывать сына, но потом началась война, и его призвали, а через три года призвали и Иствана, его единственного сына.

В последний год войны Бернат, потеряв ногу, а затем и Иствана, осел в родном городе. Конечно же, ему уже было не до мечтаний. 

Аннушка работала на заводе и поначалу всячески поддерживала мужа, но... Ньют увидел лишь одиноко стоящие в сенях сапоги. Других в доме Берната не наблюдалось. По словам Берната, он сам был в этом виноват: скверный характер, ухудшившийся после потери ноги, после смерти Иствана стал вовсе невыносимым. 

А чемодан остался валяться мёртвым грузом. Бернат не мог — рука не поднималась — его выкинуть, но и смотреть на него уже был не в силах, он каждый раз напоминал о несбывшемся. Он и сам не знал, почему взял на этот раз с собой. Бернат тоже приобрёл этот чемодан на рынке, только тогда, в уже далёком тысяча восемьсот девяносто шестом, он был новёхоньким и блестел, словно глянцевый. Хоть и прощался Бернат с чемоданом скрепя сердце, на прощание он пожелал Ньюту как можно больше новых приключений.

Большую часть царапин, по словам Берната, чемодан получил как раз при поездке в Португалию. 

Ньют улыбался, вспоминая это, потому что со временем царапин на чемодане заметно прибавилось, и не только от путешествий.

Первым его испытанием стали крикаду. 

После душевных бесед с Бернатом Ньют решил, что Африка — это верное направление. Не заметить крикаду было невозможно: у них было яркое, кричащее оперение, и по рассказам знакомых ещё с Хогвартса он знал, что эти птицы обладают способностью сводить людей с ума — взять хотя бы Урика Странного... 

Поймав ярко-розового крикаду и наложив на него заглушающее заклятие, Ньют задумался, куда же поместить это несомненно прекрасное, но без должного внимания опасное существо. А после на глаза ему попался чемодан...

Спустя долгих пять месяцев, после многочисленных проб и ошибок, у него наконец всё получилось. Самое первое заклинание — заклинание незримого расширения — наложить было просто, о нём он знал ещё со времен учёбы в Хогвартсе. И повседневно использовал его с тех самых пор, как покинул Англию. Но вот устроить в чемодане своё убежище и убежище для крикаду оказалось нелегко. Нужно было не только настроить климат, но и полностью воспроизвести зону обитания этих невероятных птиц, оставив место и для будущих существ, которых он непременно приютит.

Мысль о заблудившемся Венгерском хвостороге он отмёл сразу — он бы подверг риску не только себя, но и тех животных, которых он собирался поселить в своём чемодане, поэтому его мысли заняли другие звери: диринар, взрывопотам и давно знакомые глизни. Нунду же, хоть и поражал своим величием, был так же опасен, как и хвосторог, если не опаснее. Но это не помешало Ньюту обзавестись двумя рунеспурами.

Охотясь за очередным существом, Ньют не раз использовал свой чемодан, как приманку. И не раз дело приобретало почти катастрофические масштабы. Но всё изменилось, когда в Судане он встретил _её_ и у чемодана появился страшный секрет, который Ньют пообещал не рассказывать никому. Что пришлось пережить бедному чемодану, он старался не вспоминать.

У этого чемодана была своя история до Ньюта, и, вероятно, он скрывал тайны, о которых Бернат умолчал. Иногда Ньют задавался вопросом, как долго чемодан — его благословение и проклятие — будет хранить этот секрет.

Но для всех остальных это был просто неброский, потрёпанный чемодан, в котором иногда появлялись конфеты и лежал жёлтый шарф в чёрную полоску.


End file.
